The Little Red Book
by VermillionSky
Summary: Like many girls her age, Hermione Granger writes a diary. But unlike many girls her age, she also keeps another one. A little red book where events too saucy for her main one are written... Please R&R. [Chapter 9 Up]
1. Prologue

_-  
The Little Red Book  
-  
VermillionSky  
-_

_Disclaimer: None of the characters or locations contained in this fic are owned by me, and this is a non-profitable piece of work. Also, it contains scenes of an adult nature. If you don't want to read such scenes, then this fic isn't for you. Otherwise, enjoy :-)_

_-  
Prologue  
-_

It's amazing, some of the secrets people keep within themselves, never to tell to another soul. Some secrets are hard to keep, their contents so amazing that telling nobody is a great task. But others are kept for the opposite reason, and Hermione's little red book is one of those...

It's known by some that Hermione Granger has a diary, and for those that manage to find it, they'd find all sorts of girly stuff, but nothing particularly interesting at all. There's a reason for that. It's not that Hermione Granger has no desire to put some of her thoughts into writing, it's just that she has no desire to put them in her diary. And that's where her red book comes in.

If anyone were to even find the red book, concealed by the best magic Miss Granger could use, and if they managed to open it, locked by the best spells Miss Granger could find, and if they managed to read it, for the ink is hidden and visible only to herself, the person lucky enough to find the book would be treated to all sorts of revelations, thoughts, and a far more saucy image of everyone's favourite bookworm would be forever engrained into their minds...

And here is that book, in it's entirety. Nothing has been removed or adjusted, and all Hermione's deepest secrets are revealed. Hope y'all enjoy :-)

_-_

_An idea I've been meaning to start work on for a while. Now seems as good a time as ever, and though this chapter is just an introduction, more will follow shortly. The diary idea is a good one for me, 'cus I won't have to describe every scene and make smooth transitions from chapter to chapter, and that should make writing this fic much easier. Hexadecimal is still ongoing, but won't be updated as often as this will, so bear with me here!_


	2. Red

_-  
The Little Red Book  
-  
VermillionSky  
-_

_Disclaimer: None of the characters or locations contained in this fic are owned by me, and this is a non-profitable piece of work. Also, it contains scenes of an adult nature. If you don't want to read such scenes, then this fic isn't for you. Otherwise, enjoy :-)_

_-  
Entry I - Red  
20th July  
-_

Dear Diary,

I'm not totally sure why I've started to write a new diary. It's not because I finished the old one - after all, when is a diary ever finished? (I'll ignore death on that one, but that's besides the point, I'm still alive and my diary is too!)

Well, Diary, I guess I started you because people have begun to know about my other one, and I can't have them reading ALL my thoughts if they managed to read it one day... And equally, I don't want to hole up some of my thoughts inside me, never writing them down. I know it's wierd, but I couldn't live without jotting down my day's activities before I get to bed.

And just what are those thoughts? Even as I sit here now it's hard to explain them, well... not hard to explain them, just hard to put them into words. Put delicately, they're the thoughts of a modern teenage woman struggling through her adolescent life, and surrounded by countless obstacles at every turn. Put bluntly... you can probably guess. Basically, I've been feeling the need to write down some of my thoughts about matters best not discussed with my first diary, and here's the place I'll be adding them.

I was going to put down some first thoughts here tonight, but somehow it doesn't seem right. Maybe I'm going a little fast with this red book idea of mine.

P.S.  
Okay, I've given in to myself and have decided to put one first thought here: Diary, you may be wondering why you're red. To be honest, it's pretty self-explanatory. Red's the colour of danger, the colour of love, of lust, of hearts. Red's the colour of Valentine's Day, and the colour of Ginny's hair.

P.P.S.  
The last bit doesn't mean I love Ginny! I was caught up in the heat of the moment, searching my brain for metaphors and anything red. I don't fancy Ronald Weasley's sister. Or Ronald Weasley... You get the idea.

_-_

_The first true chapter of this fic. Some of you may notice the lack of a year in the dates, but that's for two reasons. One: I'm not sure of when events in the books take place, and two: I'll leave the year to your imagination. I'm writing this as if it takes place leading up to, and in, Hermione's fifth year at Hogwarts, but no events from the books will be included to make writing this much easier on me!_


	3. Loud Night At The Burrow

_-  
The Little Red Book   
-  
VermillionSky  
-_

_Disclaimer: None of the characters or locations contained in this fic are owned by me, and this is a non-profitable piece of work. Also, it contains scenes of an adult nature. If you don't want to read such scenes, then this fic isn't for you. Otherwise, enjoy :-)_

_-  
Entry II - Loud Night At The Burrow  
26th July  
-_

Dear Diary,

As is the common thing in the holidays now, I'm now at the Burrow with everyone. Harry turned up a day after me, and this place is full to bursting. Even Bill and Fleur are here, and though Fleur gets on my nerves, Bill's a charming man indeed. I've been here three days now, and they've been quite eventful. But that stuff's for my other diary.

The real reason why I'm writing here is about the events of last night. And wierdly, they didn't actually involve me at all! This'll be the first juicy entry into you, my loveable red book, so apologies if I stumble across some of the words... Here goes nothing!

I'd been here two full days, and last night was my third night. The other two had gone without anything special happening (why does that sound like I expected special things to happen here?) and so I wasn't expecting last night to be any different. Ginny and I had climbed into our beds (we're in the same room here, as always...), and before long I was drifting away.

But then something jarred me wide awake again! At first (me being an innocent little girl), I assumed the bump I'd heard was just a random noise somewhere in the house, or even a tree creaking in the garden outside... I turned and tried to get back to sleep once again, but this time I heard the bump again, even more clearly now. I was worried about it being a burglar, but that idea was quickly dashed as the bump came again, and then again, and again. And not just random bumps, these were rhythmic! And there I lay in my bed, listening to these noises.

I really should've figured it out much faster than I did do. The bumps were coming from the room directly above mine and Ginny's, and after a quick think about the floor above I realised it was Bill's room. Or - more precisely - Bill and Fleur's room.

And here was I - Hermione Granger - lying here listening to them having sex. Here's a confession, Diary, I should have done a silence charm and gone straight back to sleep, leaving the happy couple to their 'act' without anyone listening in. But I didn't. For some reason I didn't do anything.

I looked over at Ginny, and saw that she was fast asleep. The noise wasn't that loud to be honest, and unless you noticed it it would never have been a problem. But I'd noticed it, and in the deadly silence of the rest of the Burrow I found myself straining my ears to listen in. Even as I write this I feel ashamed at my actions. This sounds so perverted now, and I wish I hadn't done it.

But then again I don't really wish that. I know I should wish I hadn't listened, but the truth is, Diary, I did listen, and right now, I'm secretly glad about the fact that I've now listened in on Fleur and Bill making love, and as such I know much more about what it means to have sex than I did before. (I'll say more about that another time...)

Where was I? Oh yes, I was trying to hear more from the room above. At first all I could hear were the bumps from the mattress as... you know! But then I began to hear gasps, no doubt Fleur's, and these progressed into quick moans. The last one was the more prolonged, though probably not the loudest, as I realised I'd just heard a girl reach orgasm. There were a few muffled noises after that, but total silence quickly descended on the house again, as they'd obviously gone to sleep in each others arms.

And my thoughts on the whole thing? Lying there in the darkness, I suddenly felt a little sad. Instead of listening in on other people's relationships, I should have been out there in the real world, making relationships of my own. And I can't ever see myself in a relationship like Bill and Fleur have. After all, what guys do I know? Ron and Harry, and for the life of me I can't imagine having sex with any of them.

And one final thought that struck me before I finally nodded off again... I'd don't actually know what an orgasm feels like myself, having never experienced one... I was thinking about putting that in my 'to do' list, but as I write this I'm not sure that's really what I want. I'll see!

_-_

_Three chapters in one sitting, and I think I'll leave that there for one bit of writing. Hope you've all enjoyed the opening trio of chapters for this fic, and for once I'm truly enjoying to write once again. Reviews are more than welcome, as always :-)_


	4. Caught In The Act!

_-  
The Little Red Book  
-  
VermillionSky  
-_

_Disclaimer: None of the characters or locations contained in this fic are owned by me, and this is a non-profitable piece of work. Also, it contains scenes of an adult nature. If you don't want to read such scenes, then this fic isn't for you. Otherwise, enjoy :-)_

_-  
Entry III - Caught In The Act!  
28th July  
-_

Dear Diary,

I can't believe what I just saw! Even now I'm not entirely sure what just happened actually happened! To cut a long story short - I just walked in on Ron masturbating! I can't believe that this just happened!

I went to the bathroom, the door was closed but naturally I tried the door and it opened. Only an idiot would have then thought that there was someone in there, but as I walked in I turned to the toilet and there he was! Ronald Weasley, sat down on the lid, a startled expression on his face I doubt I'll ever forget! His jeans were down 'round his ankles, and (here goes Hermione the voyeur again...) I couldn't help but look at his... shaft? (apologies Diary, but some aspects of the English launguage evade me...) Anyway, I could only see his hand to be honest, a patch of hair below and the top of his penis above... And as I stared obviously at his privates, he was still sat there, stammering as he struggled to find words to combat the situation...

Sorry Diary, but though it was Ron's fault for forgetting to lock the door (how?), my actions were idiotic. I should have covered my eyes and ran out, but I stood there and stared like an idiot, before I grinned at him and walked out. Merlin knows what he thinks of me now, and worse - what he thinks I think of him now...

I think I should go and see him, before things get more awkward than they are already. I saw him at tea and we didn't look each other in the eyes, that was bad enough. I'll go and talk things over with him tomorrow.

P.S.  
Sorry for the scrawled writing, but I'm shaking as I write this!

_-_

_Bit more graphic than previous chapters, and it'll probably get more like that as the fic progresses. As usual, reviews are timeless gifts..._


	5. Charade

_-  
The Little Red Book  
-  
VermillionSky  
-_

_Disclaimer: None of the characters or locations contained in this fic are owned by me, and this is a non-profitable piece of work. Also, it contains scenes of an adult nature. If you don't want to read such scenes, then this fic isn't for you. Otherwise, enjoy :-)_

_-  
Entry IV - Charade  
29th July  
-_

Dear Diary,

Ron's been avoiding me all day. Properly avoiding me, so much as that he's been in his room most of the day, only coming downstairs for food, and over dinner isn't exactly the best place to smooth things over with him about his private goings-on. I may have to barge in on him (again!) if he keeps up this charade.

P.S.  
I know this is crazy, but over the day I've been thinking about maybe using this situation to my advantage somehow. Not really sure how, but... Well, I've been thinking about making Ron show me his... "thing"... again in response to me staying quiet. It's just hit me that that's bordering on blackmail, but whattheheck!

(I don't know what's come over me recently...)

_-_

_Yeah, this is a truly short chapter. Maybe the big daddy of short chapters. But stay with me, the next one's on the way very shortly..._


	6. Silent Gasp

_-  
The Little Red Book  
-  
VermillionSky  
-_

_Disclaimer: None of the characters or locations contained in this fic are owned by me, and this is a non-profitable piece of work. Also, it contains scenes of an adult nature. If you don't want to read such scenes, then this fic isn't for you. Otherwise, enjoy :-)_

_-  
Entry V - Silent Gasp  
30th July  
-_

Dear Diary,

Is everyone doing this or what? First I stumble in upon Ron, and now I've seen Ginny doing it. If you haven't guessed what by now, then you're too dense for words. Otherwise, I'll continue on. And I think writing this diary's getting much easier for me now, must be the practice!

Whatever. Anyway, after failing to find Ron yesterday, I had a wash, undressed, and climbed into bed. (Pretty much straight after writing the last entry in this diary actually). Ginny followed shortly, we said "goodnight", and I drifted off pretty quickly as usual.

But yet again, I was woken (again), by the sound of a bump from right above me. I assumed it was Bill and Fleur again, and though, thinking about it, listening to them going at it again wouldn't have been that bad for me (wierd I know, but true...)

But it wasn't to be. I heard a muffled voice say one word, and then I heard nothing more. They'd obviously used a silencing spell around them, and thinking about it, Merlin knows why they didn't cast the spell last time too.

I turned to go back to sleep, and out of the corner of my eyes I saw Ginny raise her wand a little, whisper something, and after a quick spit of light from the end of her wand, she lowered it, and nothing more happened.

And for some reason, I didn't then go back to sleep. I kept on watching, kept on looking across the room at one of my best friends (and probably my best female friend), as she lay there beneath the covers. I still don't know what kept me staring, but after a period of time (I don't have a clue how long, it could've been 5 minutes, it could've been 10 seconds!), I started to notice the covers begin to move slightly.

Last week it would have been a while before what was happening sunk in, but with the way things have been going recently, it hit home instantly - she was doing what Ron had been doing the other day (or, well, the female equivalent anyhow). She was masturbating, with me in the same room!

And yet I didn't find myself sickened by it. On the contrary, Diary, it... (turned me on...!) and I couldn't help but stare on in the darkness, straining my eyes to see the dark outline of Ginny Weasley as she brought herself to orgasm in the bed next to mine. The covers around her waist rose and fell steadily, slowly at first, but as she continued her movements grew faster. At first I'd wondered just how much sound she was silencing, and whether she'd even needed to use the spell at all...

But I quickly found out she needed it a lot. What had started as slow rhythmic movements transformed into fast, ragged ones. I glanced at her head to see her hair tossing from side to side, the covers around her middle raised as her back arched in pleasure, the movement between her legs now faster than ever.

And then it all stopped, all at once. One final thrust of her fingers between her thighs (now I know I've changed recently - I would never have dreamed of writing that before I started this diary), and her body collapsed slowly, the covers falling around her body.

I looked a little longer, cursing myself for having spied on my friend during something that should've been a private moment, and then I was suddenly asleep. And now it's morning. Ginny's downstairs somewhere, everyone else is out and about, and I'm writing the story of how I watched my friend reach orgasm.

And it was breathtaking...!

_-_

_Told you the next chapter would be finished quickly, and hopefully this one'll have more than made up for the rubbishness of the last one. As always, reviews are more than welcome :-)_


	7. The List Pts 1 & 2

_-  
The Little Red Book  
-__  
VermillionSky   
-_

_Disclaimer: None of the characters or locations contained in this fic are owned by me, and this is a non-profitable piece of work. Also, it contains scenes of an adult nature. If you don't want to read such scenes, then this fic isn't for you. Otherwise, enjoy :-)_

_-  
Entry VI - The List   
1st August  
-_

I've made up my mind, after thinking about doing something like this and deciding against it yesterday, hearing Fleur's screams once again last night has changed my thoughts. So here it is, a checklist of stuff to do:

1: Bring myself to orgasm   
2: Be brought to orgasm by someone else   
3: Kiss someone   
4: Make love

_-  
Entry VII - The List (Part 2)  
1st August   
-_

Dear Diary,

I've changed my mind over certain aspects of the list. Here's a reformed version:

1: Bring myself to orgasm   
2: Kiss someone   
3: Be brought to orgasm by someone else   
4: Bring someone else to orgasm   
5: Make love

P.S.  
I know they're slightly vague but that's how I want it. And I know, despite their pretences, that they just mean "finger myself", "get fingered", etc. Maybe we're all a little bit raunchy inside ourselves, whatever we act like on the outside!

_-_

_Sorry for the delay, I've just had a break from writing altogether while I sorted my chaotic life out. Also, I was wondering whether to write that chapter at all, but eventually decided it was a good way to go forward._


	8. One Of Those Things

_-  
The Little Red Book   
-  
VermillionSky  
-_

_Disclaimer: None of the characters or locations contained in this fic are owned by me, and this is a non-profitable piece of work. Also, it contains scenes of an adult nature. If you don't want to read such scenes, then this fic isn't for you. Otherwise, enjoy :-)_

_-  
Entry VIII - One Of Those Things  
2nd August  
-_

At last! I managed to catch Ron on his own. It only took a few days of him avoiding me at all costs, and having nothing to do with me. Since that episode (if a split-second can count as an episode) in the bathroom he hadn't said a word to me, and catching his eye was harder than trying to give clothes to a House Elf!

I digress, Diary. Back on topic, I finally cornered Ron last night in the bathroom (of all places, I'd had to confront him where I'd walked in on him a few days back). I'd been waiting outside for a few minutes for him, and the second the door opened I pushed him back in, followed, and closed the door behind me.

Not surprisingly, the look on his face was first that of surprise, then of confusion. He started an "erm, hello", but I cut across him. I needed to get this whole thing off my chest, done and dusted!

I'd already tried rehearsing what I was going to say to him when I finally got him, but what can you say to someone after you've walked in on them... masturbating...? In the end I'd ran into him without thinking what I was going to say, but thinking about it now, Diary, it was probably the best thing to do, as I just said exactly what I thought.

I told him that I was sorry about not knocking on the door before I'd come in and seen him the other day, and that it was nothing to be ashamed of. Seeing as he still didn't look happy with the situation, I added I understood what it was like to be a teenager (being one myself!), and he didn't have to worry about me telling anyone about it. Ever.

The final promise seemed to work wonders. From being embarassed and confused, his face suddenly cracked into a grin.

"'Spose it was a little stupid of me to avoid you since then, huh?"

I grinned back, "nah, it's just one of those things!"

He wanted to know if I would definately never tell anyone about the whole episode. I replied (truthfully) that I was embarassed enough talking to him about it now, and it was good to be past it now. He was back to his normal self again by now, grinning broadly. I'm so glad it's done now, Diary. I understood at that point just what Ron must've been going through for the last few days, his mind creating all sorts of scenarios where I'd told people what I'd seen. Maybe even Fred and George!

"Well, now that's sorted, can we go back to being good friends again?" I grinned. He grinned back, gave me a quick hug, and then he was gone from the bathroom, a hundred times happier than when he'd entered it.

But one final thing I feel I have to say, Diary. Ron hugged me. Ron, who's idea of romantic gestures is to throw a dungbomb at you. He's never done anything like that before. Maybe it was the relief at what we'd discussed. Maybe it's me making something of nothing. But if it isn't, what if Ron really does like me as something more than a friend?

I thought that sleeping on those thoughts last night would result in me waking up and dismissing the thought of Ron having feelings for me as stupid, but it's just made things worse. It was so unlike him to hug me. And I've realised that maybe the thoughts haven't gone away because... I actually might have feelings for him myself...

_-_

Just a quick note before I go to bed to say how nice today's been compared to recent days. I usually note all this stuff in my normal diary, but I figured I should write it down here today, to show you, Diary, that I made the right choice in talking to Ron last night. We've been playing Quidditch in the gardens for most of today with the rest of the Weasleys, and Molly informed us that Harry would be coming to the Burrow very soon! These holidays should turn out to be just fine!

_-_

_Sorry for the delay in writing that chapter. It's been... over 4 months since the last chapter, which is terrible if you're a reader waiting to see what happens next. Indeed I've not written anything for months, due to a number of random factors... Anyway, this fic is back on track once again, as usual, reviews are all happily read and most are replied to. And the next chapter won't take another 4 months, I promise!_


	9. A Flutter Right Now

_-  
The Little Red Book  
-  
VermillionSky  
-_

_Disclaimer: None of the characters or locations contained in this fic are owned by me, and this is a non-profitable piece of work. Also, it contains scenes of an adult nature. If you don't want to read such scenes, then this fic isn't for you. Otherwise, enjoy :-)_

_-  
Entry IX - A Flutter Right Now  
4th August  
-_

Dear Diary,

I can scrub one of those things off that list I made three days ago! And it's only been three days too - I hadn't thought for a second that I'd have done anything on that list so soon, I'd expected a few weeks at least, and even then you could easily guess which one of the things I'd most likely have done.

But two days, and I've had my first kiss, Diary! It wasn't that bad either (I think, but with my knowledge on the subject it could have been terrible. But I enjoyed it, and surely that makes it a good kiss!). No surprises who the guy was - Mr. Ronald Weasley, the person who'd been avoiding me for the last few days. Understandably, of course.

I'm rambling, but my mind's a flutter right now. Too many thoughts, questions but no answers. Are Ron and I officially dating? It was only a kiss after all. But "just friends" don't kiss each other.

Enough rubbish, I'll take a deep breath and replay this afternoon's proceedings. But, as with every story, a slight bit of background is needed. Just to set the scene, if you may...

-

Since the previous few days of us not speaking a word to each other, the confrontation with Ron seemed to bring us together properly once again. Looking back on it, it brought us closer together than before. Possibly, because I'd jumped in on a "personal moment", we'd become a little more than friends already. Yesterday and today saw everyone bar Molly (and Arthur, who was working at the Ministry once again) playing Quidditch around the garden. Fleur was a surprisingly good beater! Harry isn't here yet, but he would have been impressed, I'm sure.

In between the games there were the usual things ongoing. Molly's glorious cooking, everyone having a laugh around the table, reminiscing about terms gone by. Ron was a changed person really, even laughing off the time when he was hit with a Jinx and coughed up slugs for hours afterwards! I even caught his eye a few times, a split second where we were both looking at each other across the table, before one of us glanced away, embarrassed.

Well the games of Quidditch gradually disintegrated, as they all do, and everyone drifted off to the house, the sun was on its way down, leaving a deep orange glow around the Burrow. Not surprisingly it was left to Ron and I to put all the brooms and the various Quidditch stuff away. The Bludgers were a pain to gather, especially without magic, but we managed to wrestle them to the ground and get them in their case eventually! It took us a little over half an hour before we dragged the final things into the small shed outside, both of us completely exhausted.

And it happened then. I said something like "At last, that's done" (sexy!), and he grinned back with "Yeah... today's been really great 'Mione..." I noticed then that we were pretty close to each other, and I caught his eyes again... And we kind of moved closer, and I closed my eyes, and we were kissing... I had to stand on tiptoes to reach him, and we didn't kiss for long, but all the same, I enjoyed it...

We walked back to the house afterwards, it felt like I was skipping along really! We played a quick game of Wizard's Chess - he won, but I don't think any of us cared, we were continually glancing at each other and smiling before looking away again, as if we had some big secret nobody knew about. Which we did really, since nobody knew we'd just kissed... That feeling of elation is still in me, and for the first time in ages I think I'm totally content...

-

_I'm going to attempt to get this fic finished before I grow completely tired of writing altogether, which has been the case recently. I've got a few great ideas for new fics but when I start to write them my mind drifts off... I've been designing yet another new website too, but that too is proving difficult to finish. Don't fear, I'll get over this bump in the road eventually!_


End file.
